


Replica

by Pupipupupu (pupipupupu)



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupipupupu/pseuds/Pupipupupu
Summary: Replica was created to be Yuuma’s friend, so lying to Yuuma is not a part of his job. Yet he did it anyway.





	Replica

Replica was Yuuma’s first toy and he loved carrying Replica around, but Replica was too heavy for little Yuuma so Yuugo added in the resize function. From then on, Replica increased his size and weight according to Yuuma’s strength. Once he reached his proper size, Replica stopped growing and it made Yuuma really sad for a long while. He thought he outgrow Replica.

  
.

  
One time, while waiting for Yuugo to come back, Replica decided to teach Yuuma about family tree. Replica couldn’t draw (he has no limbs) so he made several baby Replicas for demonstration but it only created more confusion for Yuuma. When Yuuma asked where is Replica’s place in the family tree, that’s for Yuugo and Yuuma to decide, Replica replied. Later on, when Yuugo came home, Yuuma asked him if he wants another son or should Yuuma have two dads instead. Replica pretended he didn’t know what Yuuma’s talking about when Yuugo turned to him for answers.

  
.

  
Despite Yuugo’s best efforts, Yuuma had his first kill when he was only 7. Yuugo knew that there’s nothing he could do because this is Neighbourhood and no one is spared. Yuuma said everything is fine, nothing is changed and “Dad, didn’t you said ‘kill or be killed’? And they’re just Marmods” but since then, Yuuma only ever called him ‘oyaji’. Yuugo realised then his son’s innocence is forever gone, just like his ‘tousan’ title.

  
.

  
One night, Yuuma had a bad dream but he didn’t want to wake his dad up and he is a big boy now so he sneaked out to look at the night sky (it’s his favourite thing to do besides training with Oyaji). As Yuuma enjoying the view with his legs stretched out in front of him, Replica suddenly appeared from behind and landed on his lap. Looking at his dad/brother, Yuuma somehow felt protected. The scary monster in the dream cannot hurt me if Replica is here, he thought to himself. He curled up in foetal sitting position, bringing Replica closer to his chest and they stayed like that till sunrise. In the morning, when Oyaji asked if he has a good sleep last night, Yuuma lied and said yes. His father said nothing, just smiled at him knowingly. Later on the day, Oyaji said the three of them should snuggle together tonight because of the cold weather. Yuuma didn’t feel that cold but he complied anyway. Maybe Oyaji is getting old, he thought. That night, Yuuma had the best sleep in weeks.

  
.

  
Oyaji and Replica were the only two consistent aspects in Yuuma’s life, therefore everything else was not important. So when Oyaji asked if he is bothered with the fact they never stayed at one place for too long, Yuuma answered honestly, “I don’t mind moving all the time, as long as Oyaji and Replica are there”.  
“We’ll always be together”, Oyaji assured him with a pat on his head.

  
.

  
In the end, Oyaji was wrong. He sacrificed himself and left Yuuma behind, but then again, Oyaji did say that parents are not always right. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, Oyaji was weird after all, and Yuuma only had himself to blame. Laying on the bed that night, Yuuma recalled what Oyaji used to tell him whenever he has a bad day, “Sleep, you’ll feel better tomorrow.”

  
.

  
He’d never be able to sleep again, Yuuma realised that a few nights after.

  
.

  
Yuuma asked Replica to promise he will never lie to Yuuma. Replica said he was created to be Yuuma’s friend, so lying to Yuuma is not a part of his job. Even so, he promised anyway, because Replica knew ever since Yuuma inherited Yuugo’s side effect, he has seen the ugliness of this world, right now Yuuma just wants someone he can put his trust in.

  
.

  
Sometime after, Yuuma asked Replica if he knows why Oyaji smiled before he died. Replica didn’t have the answer to that, but I could ask Raimond instead, if that’s what Yuuma want, Replica replied. Beside Oyaji and himself, Yuuma knew Replica didn’t like interact with others, in case they want to take him to the lab and analyse him. Yuuma didn’t want that either. Since Oyaji’s death, Yuuma never let Replica out of his sight. And so, in the end, Yuuma distracted Replica with the new tactic he came up with and he never brought up that question to Replica again.

  
.

  
Osamu was weak. He was also too earnest and naive, but for some reasons, he reminded Replica of Yuugo, so Replica decided to appear in front of him. This is Japan after all. These people don’t know his true value. It’s fine, Replica assured himself, they are no longer in Neighbourhood.

  
.

  
Replica lied to Yuuma today, even though that was not a part of his job. If Replica has some time, he’d like to spend more time thinking about that. But there was no time. After entrusting Yuuma to Osamu, he looked at Yuuma one last time through the eyes of baby Replica. Who knew that tiny little boy has grown up so fast (not that fast, mind you, because Yuuma is still in his 11-year-old body after all). Replica tried to imagine Yuuma in 5 years’ time, then silently laughed at his own imagination (it’s not his job to imagine things either). Before turning himself off, Replica’s last thought was “Ah, so that’s probably why Yuugo smiled. When I see Yuuma again, I can finally give him the answer he has been looking for.”

  
.

  
Replica lied to him on that day, that should have been a clue, although a clue for what, Yuuma doesn’t really know. Looking up at the night sky, Yuuma recalls his conversation with Osamu in the hospital and the one after the conference as well, it seems like Yuuma is gaining another partner. But Osamu is not a replacement for Replica. No one can replace Replica. Hmm, then again, no one can replace Osamu either, Yuuma ponders. Yuuma’s last thought before going downstairs is “When I see Replica again, I should ask him where is Osamu’s place in the family tree. Am I having another brother or another dad, I wonder?”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I didn't make the resize function up by the way. https://pupipupupu.tumblr.com/post/151910680672/things-i-missed-the-first-time-around-4-resized?is_related_post=1


End file.
